Talk:Treasure Casket
Pets and Bounty Hunters Curious as to know if anyone has managed to get a chest off a BST/SMN pet or a Goblin Bounty Hunter --Azulmagia 23:51, 8 December 2008 (UTC) *Bounty Hunters should be fine. Pets could be another question. --Starcade 03:19, 9 December 2008 (UTC) *Not possible to get it to drop from pets. Ayrlie 07:16, 9 December 2008 (UTC) *Confrimed the ability to get blue and brown treasure caskets if wyvern kills mob. Wartoc 14:28, 9 December 2008 (UTC) *Same Confirmation Wyvern can kill monster and have casket dropedUmichi 23:09, 9 December 2008 (UTC) **I believe the question is asking if you can get a chest off of a Beastmaster's pet, or a Summoner's elemental summon, not if YOUR pet kills the mob. As of yet, I have not seen a pet drop a casket. --Docstu 12:43, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Treasure Casket only from Easy Prey+ mobs? Haven't got one when mob's checked as too weak so far ? --ubslucky :This is false, every casket I've gotten has been from a TW mob. --Azulmagia 00:25, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :Seconded. I was screwing around in west ron. forest on my 75 thf and got multiple of both types.Minigoji :Confirmed. Got a series of caskets (both unlocked and locked types) from farming Rams in La Theina as a lvl 75 BST/THF. Got two locked caskets, but no unlocked while doing one of the Field of Valor trainings in Konschtat Highlands as THF17 on EP mobs that gave me 60 EXP. --Demetress 07:22, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Someone in my Dynamis LS was killing Lost Souls while we were preparing in Glacier. Not sure what they got from it though. -.-; Natsuchii 04:32, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Treasure Casket Contents - Blue Casket * Choice between Daedalus Wing and Remedy Temp Item - West Saru--Qualo 04:02, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ** You can go back for the other -- 04:13, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ***This is not always true. I've had choices between two items in blue caskets, and after choosing one the casket disappeared. I wasn't able to go back and retrieve another item. ****This just means you took too long and the casket despawned. --Shinrai 16:44, 10 December 2008 (UTC) * Apple Juice Temp Item - West Saru--Qualo 04:02, 9 December 2008 (UTC) * Apparently you cannont gain two of the same ( ) items. I acquire echo drops and the new casket which contained echo drops say's "You already possess that temporary item" -- Ivalince **This is true. While farming the Nyumomo Doll in Batallia Downs I found many blue caskets with doubles of items, and I was only able to hold one of each temporary item at a time :However, a single blue casket may contain more than one copy of the same item - I got 2x Pamama au Lait and Hi-Potion +3 quite a few times. 13:21, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Treasure Casket Reload time? Anyone else notice a wait between boxes? Maybe its something like Chocobo digging and have to wait until zone reloads. I'm farming in Xarca and found 2 within 5 kills but then nothing for about 5~10 minutes until I got my next few, followed by another 5~10 minute wait. --Zarrgoth 16:15, 9 December 2008 (UTC) *There is no cool down period. I've gotten another casket after the next mob. I've also gone 20+ minutes of mobs (approx. 20+ mobs) without a casket. Wartoc 16:19, 9 December 2008 (UTC) **I mean more of a cool down of the zone rather then individual. For example, 5 boxes every 5 minutes are reloaded per zone. Theres 10+ farmers here in Xarca atm so it was just a thought. --Zarrgoth 16:27, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ***No. Nothing seems to effect drop rate other then the level of the mobs in the area as a whole. I have noticed Behemoths Domin and Xacabard have around the same drop rate. while i was in behemoths domin i was the only one farming and there was 15 people in xarcabard. Also a few friends of mine who have also been farming have reported around the same drop rate while i have TH4 and them TH0. This is not to say TH wont effect the contents of the casket, it might or might not. to early at this point to say. I am sure TH dont effect casket drop rates though. --Penelopee **** Didn't SE release info regarding TH saying that it did -not- affect items acquired through chests? Could be my imagination, just thought I'd heard that somewhere before. --Dunador ***** SE did say in fact that it is a 1/10 chance of a casket dropping, and the drop rate not being affected by TH. Jared Fox 08:45, 10 December 2008 (UTC) ****** There might be a reload time/limited pool. Earlier I was trying to get the Casket in Sauromugue Champaign, when I was the only one in the zone, almost every mob dropped a Casket (10/12 mobs or so), when more people entered the zone, I went back to 1/20ish Shadowkrusha 12:55, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Dungeons inside the zones Has anyone tried getting chests to drop in the dungeons inside these zones? i.e giddeus etc, etc.Umichi 22:43, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Party member reported killing around 150 Yagudo in Giddeus with no Caskets dropping. He seemed fairly reliable, but I did not know him particularly.--Boredofboredom 03:19, 10 December 2008 (UTC) No, Caskets do not appear in dungeons, only in areas that do not have chests/coffers of their own... I've tested this myself - Raiserxi of Seraph... December 9th, 10:50pm est Unlocking Treasure Casket There is a simple way to Unlock these Caskets. Just follow these steps and you can narrow the combination dow to only 5 numbers! Step 1 - Pick Enter a combination, and Enter 50 for your answer. *now you will recieve a message, You have a Hunch that the combination is Greater or Less than 50. Step 2 - Now you will either Plus or Minus 20 depending on what the out come of the First guess was. Step 3 - Now you will either Plus or Minus 10 depending on what the out come of the Second guess was. Step 4 - Now you will either Plus or Minus 5 depending on what the out come of the Third guess was. Step 5 - Now you will have only 4 Choice to Pick From! *example* You have a Hunch the combination is less than 50! Your Next guess would be 30. You have a Hunch the combination is less than 30! Your Next guess would be 20. You have a Hunch the combination is greater than 20! Your Next guess would be 25. You have a Hunch the combination is less than 25! Now you have only 4 choices 21, 22, 23, 24! This makes things a lot easier! Follow these steps and you will be opening chest almost every time! Enjoy! All credit goes to Lilly on Shiva! Allcell 15:58, 10 December 2008 (UTC) There's a bit of a flaw. First off, 50 is not the median number between 10 and 99. 54/55 is. So it may be wiser to start with one of those numbers instead. Secondly, you need only assume that the combination in your example is 10 or 99, to see that a 25% chance of guessing correctly on your fifth try is not always possible. Combo 10: 1st guess 50, 2nd guess 30, 3rd guess 20, 4th guess 15; left with 10, 11, 12, 13, 14 Combo 99: 1st guess 50, 2nd guess 70, 3rd guess 80, 4th guess 85; left with a lot of possibilities. Basically, just recenter your formula around 54/55 as the median, and it'll work, but not as well as you would think. For instance: 10-99; 90 digits; Middle digits = 54/55; 1st Guess: 55 Higher than 55; 55-99; 45 digits; Middle digit = 77; 2nd Guess: 77 Higher than 77; 77-99; 23 digits; Middle digit = 88; 3rd Guess: 88 Higher than 88; 88-99; 12 digits; Middle digits = 93/94; 4th Guess: 94 Higher than 94; 94-99; 6 digits; Middle digits = 96/97; 5th Guess: 97 It won't narrow it down as quickly. It's best to use hints, and not just using this formula. Knightsaysni38 23:13, 10 December 2008 (UTC) The easiest way i've found to open a locked box is to use all of your chances on hints except one. By that time you will have either gotten the exact number, or narrowed it down to 2 or 3 options. If you have 6 chances using this formula is almost a guaranty to get the right combo. Orbitxx 05:26, 11 December 2008 (UTC) I can vouch for the above method Orbtixx mentions. Sometimes if I think I'm going to be left with 3 options then I'll use the last 2 tries to guess. This gives me 66.6% chance of success on the times when I can't get it 100%. --Byte.xi Also, if you have 2 guesses left, and the 3 remaining choices are consecutive numbers (55, 56, 57), if you pick the middle number, and it is not the correct number, you will have a 100% chance to get it on the last try, as it would either be correct, or be 1 greater, or lesser than the option you entered, so long as you don't enter the wrong number. --Docstu 12:47, 16 December 2008 (UTC) I usually only take one hint and spend the rest of my tries guessing using the middle number method. The whole point is to kill off as many numbers as possible with your guesses. What I usually get stuck with is something like "The second digit 2, 3, or 4". Let's say I had 6 tries and 5 are left now. (For the purpose of this example, the answer is 94" If the second digit it 2, 3, or 4 the possibilities are 12-14, 22-24, 32-34, 42-44, 52-54, 62-64, 72-74, 82-84, and 92-94 (27 possibilities) With 5 tries we're all set. So eliminate all the numbers not included. We will start with the middle number of our possibilities which is 53 in the group 52-54. For the purpose of testing worst case scenario, we will not get it right until we get one possibility left over. So the chest says it's greater than 53. You are now left with 54, 62-64, 72-74, 82-84, 92-94 (13 numbers remain, 4 tries left) Now take the middle number which is the 7th number of the group, or 74. The chest says greater than 74 (6 numbers remain, 3 tries left) (If you only had 4 tries, you have a 1 in 6 chance of getting this right.) Here we use either the 3rd or 4th number for our middle number. (It won't matter either way.) Let's say we take the 3rd number which is 84. The chest says greater. (3 numbers remain, 2 tries left) (If you had only 5 tries in the beginning, you're set with a 33% chance, or a 50% depending on whether it was greater or less than 84) Take the middle number again, 93. (1 number remains, 1 try left) If you haven't gotten it by now, it won't matter, it is a 100% chance of success next try whether the chest says greater or less. (This a method requiring 6 tries, almost all hints can get a 100% success with 6 tries using this method. (if you get the even or odd number hint, you'll end up with 50/50) ***Less tries will lower chances*** With 4 chances I recommend using up 2 hints in order to cut down as many possibilities as you can and then using the first try to cut the numbers remaining in half and the second to guess. (I've only missed 3 4-try-chests out of 11 with this method). It's also fair game to expend 3 tries using hints. Ziegh 23:45, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Temporary Items? What makes these items temporary? Do they dissapear upon zoning, logging out, or something else perhaps? Only temp items I can think of are from Ballista, Besieged, Nyzul Isle, and Salvage. But all those items dissapear once the event is over. I haven't tried hunting these little treasure boxes yet so I'm clueless hehe. Natsuchii 04:39, 11 December 2008 (UTC) They have their own inventory slots and will not take up your normal inventory spaces. They will disappear upon zoning and logging out. Orbitxx 05:29, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Treasure Pool? Do items in locked Caskets goto the treasure pool or are they dumped into the opener's inventory? Pometeme 04:45, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Items in locked caskets will remain in the casket after you unlock it, then you just need to check the casket again. All members in your party/alliance that were in the zone at the time will be able to choose items from the chest.(assuming it doesn't despawn first :D) --Crazyneko 07:41, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Doesn't seem to be anyway to send them to the treasure pool. Safest way to keep your Gothic gear safe is to camp the desirables solo. --Ziegh 23:48, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Depopping Caskets It does happen - I haven't yet run into one yet, but one of my linkshell members was fighting in Qufim against a Gigas and two wights - the Gigas died first and dropped a casket, but the casket depopped while she was fighting the Wight aggro off. I'm not sure how long it takes for the depop to happen, but her estimation was 2~3 minutes. 64k1 06:36, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Had the same problem, was working on a brown casket when I got aggro. Approx. 3 minutes passed and it simply disappeared. --Crazyneko 07:37, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Hunting in Behemoth's Dominion for roughly 8~9 hours. Blue chests consistantly depopped after 3 minutes from the time they dropped. Brown chests have lasted longer when the code is being solved but depopped 3minutes after being opened. --Azuzu 16:53, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Obtained Surviver in E.Ron my first chest from an ep fish. --Obsess 22:49, 11 December 2008 (UTC) In regards to collecting treasure info It needs to stop being collected on this page. Much like Treasure Coffer and Treasure Chest rewards, Treasure Casket rewards needs to be recorded on zone pages, not this talk page. Thanks. --Charitwo (talk) 01:28, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Brown casket possible rewards vs tries Maybe it's just something random but i noticed a pattern like this (in Beaucedine Glacier): * brown casket with 6 tries: mostly 1 general (permanent) item * brown casket with 5 tries: 2+ items which includes non rare/ex armor (for e.g. cuir set parts) * brown casket with 4 tries: a chance for the rare/ex item to pop maybe? Can anyone confirm this? Feczo 11:26, 18 December 2008 (UTC) There may be a correlation between the number of tries and the loot inside, but I got my Herder's Subligar from a 6-try chest, and it was one of 2 items in the chest, the other being some temp item. So it is not necessarily needed to find a harder chest to get better loot. Fenrir Muarg 2:55pm EST Dec. 23, 2008 Player LV vs Area LV Soloing as a WAR27 in Meriphitaud Mountains only very seldom yielded caskets, and only maybe 2 or 3 of them in being brown in the spawn of a few hours of constant fighting. However, as a THF75 in La Thein I got many chests and quite a few of them being brown. Seeing as SE said that TH does not affect casket rates, does maybe the level of the player compared to the level of the area affect it? -Anonymous Thief use of tools Does it appear to matter which tools are used? or can only Thieve's Tools be used (and not skeleton keys or living keys)? Tahngarthortalk- 08:14, 28 December 2008 (UTC)